


What would happen

by lardyan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lardyan/pseuds/lardyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>魔都SLO6突发小料之一</p><p>1【星球大战/Star War】欧比旺，旺旺汪(QO暗示)<br/>2【星球大战/Star War】欧比旺，三寸丁 <br/>3【星球大战/Star War】意想不到的喜闻乐见（AO）<br/>4【星球大战/Star War】然而（QO/隐AO）</p>
            </blockquote>





	What would happen

**Author's Note:**

> http://lardyan.lofter.com/

1【欧比旺 旺旺汪】  
  
奎刚•金大师这些天特别忧愁。  
  
自从在上一个任务中欧比旺被突如其来的不明物种攻击——尚未收录定义的生物——绿色的粘稠的皮肤，不足一米的身躯，以及吸盘式的九足。就在被袭击的第二天，无法用科学及原力解释的怪异事件发生了。欧比旺•肯诺比学徒，变成了一只可爱到爆的查理王小猎犬。  
  
奎刚特别烦恼。  
  
距欧比旺变成小型猎犬已经过去一周了，他们已经完成了任务回到了神殿，尤达大师建议为了不引起不必要的麻烦，不要告诉别人。还原他的原话就是，“饲养，秘密，我认为，正确的。”  
  
于是奎刚为了好好照顾欧比旺，尽可能减少出门次数，如非必要，甚至让人把一日三餐都送上门吃。然而问题依然存在，给这只惹人怜爱又友善听话的小狗喂什么，如何消耗它一日两次撒欢的溜达时间，及时清理排泄物，陪它玩儿，更多的关注它在干什么。这些，都比教育一个学徒耗心耗力，尤其是想到这就是欧比旺……  
  
奎刚特别心累。  
  
他和狗狗四目相对时总是败下阵来，那双大眼睛那么无辜那么伤心，比起欧比旺的那双蓝眼睛更加犯规。尤其让他感到无措的是欧比旺虽然变成了无法说话的小狗，但似乎心智依然清明，它似乎什么都知道，看起来那么绝望却依然强打精神不想让奎刚担心。  
原力啊，奎刚抱起欧比旺。  
  
“别担心，我保证一切都会好起来的，无论最后发展如何，我永远都不会离开你。”  
  
  
  
在奎刚和小查理王欧比旺在圣殿的宿舍房间里平顺度过五天后，希瑞•塔奇来找欧比旺，于是小查理王欧比旺的事情败露了，虽然只败露给了几个关系熟稔的好友，但只属于师徒俩的时光却被不时前来表达安慰顺便抱着小狗不撒手各种揉捏搓的绝地学徒们打扰了。  
奎刚感到了一丝无奈和不悦。  
  
幸好。  
  
三天后，欧比旺又突然变回来了，就和突然变成小狗一样毫无征兆。奎刚早上醒来就发现浑身赤裸蜷缩在他房间的地板上的人形欧比旺。  
  
奎刚•金大师松了一口气。  
  
这件事就这样过去了，除了欧比旺•肯诺比学徒在好友间多了个‘欧比汪’的绰号外，毫无痕迹。  
  
  
  
END

 

 

 

 

2.【欧比旺 三寸丁】  
  
绝地武士阿纳金•天行者第一次听说‘欧比汪’这个昵称时难得没为此戏笑他的师傅一番。因为欧比旺•肯诺比大师此刻只有三寸大小。  
  
莎克•提大师抿嘴露出微笑，她看着阿纳金手足无措的和盘腿坐在餐桌上一脸‘我也不明白发生了什么’的欧比旺大眼瞪小眼。可不是谁都能看到一向我行我素的天行者惊慌失措的。  
  
任务完成后一名犯人的魔法诅咒，听起来很离奇，但就是发生了。鉴于犯人已经死了，暂时对这个状况大家都无从下手。  
  
“别担心，年轻的天行者，欧比旺也不是第一次经历这种无法解释的事件了，相信他有能力解决的。”莎克宽慰道。  
  
“什么？”阿纳金疑惑地转头。  
  
“提大师……”欧比旺大声抗议，可听起来还是微不可闻。  
  
“至少这次不是欧比汪了，”睿智的女绝地大师拍了拍阿纳金的肩膀，又用手指轻轻地戳了下三寸欧比旺的小脑袋，“我去给你做身小绝地袍，总围着块破布也不是办法。”  
  
  
  
提大师离开他们的房间后阿纳金就闹起了脾气，埋怨着欧比旺总把所有的事情都瞒着他，总觉得自己作为和他最亲近的人，应该有权知道一切关于欧比旺的事情。  
  
虽然生着气，但对师傅的照顾确实是一点都没有怠慢，尤其现在的欧比旺完全没有平日里那么难搞定，他看起来这么小这么软这么易推倒。这么想着便不由自主地又揉起了三寸大小的欧比旺的小脑袋，引来对方并不响亮的低吼声。  
  
“抱歉。”年轻的天行者毫无诚意的道歉，从自己的餐盘里挑出小半块肉干和一小颗豌豆递到欧比旺的跟前，看着师傅艰难地吃完后又用勺子舀了点蛋花汤。皱着眉红着耳朵姿势不优雅的吃完饭后，欧比旺让阿纳金准备个干净的大盘子好让自己晚上有地方睡觉，而阿纳金却洁癖发作得坚持让他先洗漱。  
  
争不过徒弟的绝地大师鼓着腮帮子嘟囔了句谁都听不清的抱怨，勉强地点了点头。可当那个透明的玻璃杯里盛好半杯温水送到欧比旺眼前的时候，他几乎就要骂人了。  
  
若不是长久以来绝地教义根深蒂固深入灵魂，欧比旺此刻一定会不顾自己的尺寸和阿纳金好好的吵一架。喜欢把自己裹的严严实实的绝地人才不会脱光了在透明玻璃杯里洗澡呢！什么情况下都不行！更别提自己的徒弟还扒在桌边直勾勾地盯着看呢！  
  
可惜欧比旺•肯诺比从骨子里就是个绝地武士，他压下心头的不满，只是噘着嘴严正表达自己的拒绝。  
  
“还不知道什么时候能恢复呢，如果一个月，你就真准备一个月不洗澡吗？”阿纳金眨眨眼，他早就看穿了师傅的那点小心思。  
  
“绝地的外貌是不重要的。”欧比旺平静地回答他。  
  
阿纳金在心里吐了吐舌头，鬼才信你，倒也不再勉强。  
  
  
  
撇开阿纳金无处不在的关注和动不动就要用手指戳一下欧比旺的举动外，三寸丁大小的欧比旺倒也算是在他的保护下平平稳稳的度过了五个昼夜。守住了防线坚持没有在玻璃杯里洗澡的欧比旺每天只是用布擦身，还郑重其事地告诫阿纳金不准偷看。只是究竟鬼灵精怪的天行者有没有遵守就不得而知了。  
  
在第六天的时候，欧比旺•肯诺比大师终于回到了正常尺寸，好整以暇的站在绝地委员会里和莎克•提大师一起报告这次任务的具体细节了。  
  
而我们可怜的阿纳金，被禁足在房间里三天不准出门，闭门思过去了。  
  
  
  
END

 

 

 

 

 

3.【星球大战/Star War】意想不到的喜闻乐见（AO）

阿纳金•天行者从不留胡子。  
  
他从不让胡子遮挡他帅气的面容。  
  
尤其是他深刻的认识到他的师傅——欧比旺•肯诺比大师——想用胡子证明自己的老成和威严却毫无建树，当然这仅仅针对阿纳金而言。  
  
  
  
阿纳金仗着自己的外表和勇猛用过不止一次美男计，一开始他认为以欧比旺的教条教育一定会用极不赞成的目光和总是皱着的眉宇表达不满。然而事实是，第一次欧比旺就平静地默许了他的行为，这让阿纳金大跌眼镜。于是，勇于挑战底线的天行者开始更加肆意妄为地使用自己的先天优势，更有几次边和目标人物亲密互动边偷看欧比旺的表情和脸色。  
  
波澜不惊，镇定自若，更像是在看好戏。  
  
一瞬间阿纳金没了兴致，随意打发了对方后乖乖坐回师傅身边，有时还会生起闷气来。  
  
“狡猾的老家伙。”每到这时阿纳金总会用能让对方听见的音量嘟囔这么一声，而欧比旺只是但笑不语。  
  
绝地的外貌是不重要的。  
  
欧比旺总是这样说。  
  
  
  
直到有一天，因为卧底的需要欧比旺被高科技剃成了光鸡蛋，卸下伪装之后的肯诺比大师对人群避之不及。特别当他和温杜大师开完会后一起经过长廊时，所有看见的绝地大师们和学徒们都移不开眼。与两人相熟的抿嘴一笑调侃一句，不怎么熟稔却自制力好的强忍笑意，那些修为尚待精进的则会收获两位当事人的大白眼。  
  
最喜欢看自家师傅窘迫无措的阿纳金当然不会放过这么好的机会。他主动向委员会讨来了出使奥德兰推动和平议程这件让他丝毫提不起兴趣的无聊差事。阿纳金的重点是让他的师傅在好友贝尔•奥加纳的面前也出一次丑，就算不出丑，看他尴尬也是件乐事。  
  
不不不，别误会，阿纳金还是非常尊敬欧比旺的。他只是想要更深入了解真实的欧比旺，就好像没有胡子头发的遮掩下，看起来年轻了不止五岁的欧比旺同样有着不输阿纳金的英俊面容，只是他们类型不同。天行者在心里补了一句。  
  
  
  
欧比旺用宽大的绝地袍把自己藏的比平时更加严实，‘绝地的外貌是不重要的。’平日里他总告诉阿纳金这是他对外貌的信条，至于为什么会成为他毕生的信条，阿纳金却并不知道。无奈地叹了口气，他不是不知道一向讨厌虚伪政治斡旋的阿纳金为什么这次兴高采烈的主动要求这次任务。只是恐怕这一次，躲不掉要被看笑话了，欧比旺习惯性想要摸摸自己的胡子，指尖却从光滑的下颚上一滑而过，不甘心地撇了撇嘴。  
  
  
  
奥德兰是一个美丽的青绿色星体，覆盖着轻轻摇摆的牧草，同时，它也是令人尊敬的核心区星球，长久以来它一直是银河系政治、勘探和文化的中心。奥德兰的勘探船不停地来往于银河系绝大多数的贸易路线。使得它经久不衰，繁荣平和。  
  
而现今，共和国局势出现了微妙却不可忽视的震动，奥加纳议员向绝地理事会提议会面商讨当前局势，这并不是充满危险的任务，然而对于会面后的商讨结果，却是无限的未知。  
  
欧比旺是少有的擅长外交的绝地，温杜大师曾经板着一本正经的脸调侃过他，‘大约是因为有那样一位任性妄为的师傅，又有这样一位胆大包天的徒弟，才逼出了这样一个政治精英。’完全听不出究竟是赞扬还是在损他。  
  
下了穿梭机后，阿纳金就迫不及待地朝奥加纳议员走去，完全顾不上好好扮演绝地应有的温和谦逊，大声且加重‘肯诺比大师’这几个音节的咬字，待得欧比旺脱下帽兜，果不其然的欣赏到贝尔•奥加纳惊讶的表情，收缩的瞳孔和一时找不到自己声音的无措。  
  
在心中长长地叹了口气，顺便向阿纳金翻了个白眼，欧比旺向奥加纳倾声致礼，简短的寒暄过后迅速将话题引到了这次的任务上去。  
  
见惯了大场面的议员自然也很快从惊讶中恢复过来，给两位绝地大师引路，边走边谈起了政治话题。只是阿纳金发现，议员不时瞟向欧比旺的频率比以往任何一次都要多得多。  
  
然后便是外交规格的接待晚宴，阿纳金难得没有成为众人的焦点，无论是打扮得体的或是香艳的，甚至是有头有脸的所谓大人物们，除了在得知他的名字时露出赞叹声外，几乎无一例外的都将目光聚焦在欧比旺身上。  
  
阿纳金敏锐地看见欧比旺不时抿着双唇，或是轻咬自己的下唇，然后露出完美的外交专属微笑，向每一个投向他的目光点头示意。  
  
杯光酒影之下，欧比旺的双颊微红，眼神泛起一丝迷蒙，几次看向阿纳金无声地求助。可惜被不知道在生什么气的阿纳金一再无视了。对于这种状况，欧比旺只能无奈地用着最初的应对这种场面的方式，向那些持续想要灌醉他并不断暗示他的容貌英俊有魅力的男男女女们礼貌重复着，“谢谢您的夸奖，但对绝地来说外貌是最不重要的。”  
  
然而作用并不显著，越来越多的人围着欧比旺，甚至有人在无意间不经意的肢体接触，无法继续假装淡定的欧比旺只能向奥加纳议员求助，原本和阿纳金一样看好戏的贝尔只在欧比旺那双湛蓝的眼睛注视下坚持了三秒钟，便匆匆宣布了晚宴结束，让人护送两位‘人见人爱’的绝地大师回到住处。  
  
  
  
  
“阿纳金，”一回到房间欧比旺就用手不断揉着额头，“你刚才为什么不理会我的求助？”  
  
“噢，不好意思，我还以为你乐在其中呢。”阿纳金没好气的回嘴。  
  
“怎么可能，你以为我是你吗？”欧比旺皱着眉头，“这种时候，不就应该是徒弟替师傅全挡了吗？我还以为你知道这条规矩。”  
  
“哈？什么破规矩？”  
  
“我做学徒的时候奎刚告诉我的，要主动替师傅承担这些无福消受的事情，更何况……”  
  
“然后他告诉你应对摆脱的方法是告诉别人‘绝地的外貌是不重要的吗？’”阿纳金打断了欧比旺的下句，“也未免太好骗了。”  
  
“谁跟你说这是奎刚教我的？”翻了个白眼，“这是尤达大师告诉我的，我曾经就这个问题寻求过他的帮助。”  
  
“啊，欧比旺•肯诺比大师，你向尤达大师寻求如何拒绝别人对于你外貌的狂热反应，还真是明智啊。”  
  
欧比旺愣了一下，旋即反应过来，难得地红了耳朵，“尤达大师说的并没有错。”他想要摸一下自己最完美的伪装，却再一次让手指滑过了下巴，实在是让人没有安全感。“一般人无法理解绝地教义，但作为一个绝地，我们自己必须清楚的知道外貌并不是一件武器，一个人的相貌丑美与否，种族之间本就有不同的定义……”  
  
阿纳金再一次打断他，“但你自己也知道自己长得有多好看，好看到会无端惹出各种是非来，所以才不肯剃胡子，才把自己的容貌隐藏在大胡子下。这就表示你知道外貌是重要的，却还总是对着我叨念什么外貌是不重要的。”阿纳金越说越来气。  
  
“安尼……”欧比旺喝了好些酒本来就没有平时那么巧言善辩，再加上他的确在外貌这个问题上有那么一点点心虚，此刻想要休战了。  
  
被比平时沙哑的声音温柔地喊了一声安尼，阿纳金怔了一下，尤其是欧比旺此刻放弃了争论显得平和温顺，英俊的脸庞像汪洋一般的蓝眼睛有些涣散，阿纳金浑身不自觉地微颤了一下。  
  
“我累了安尼，有什么问题我们明天再议好吗？”  
  
“晚……晚安。”回过神来的阿纳金风一般地钻进浴室沐浴洗漱去了，这天晚上再也没有和欧比旺对视过。  
  
  
  
  
阿纳金•天行者，自此以后坚定了自己不要留胡子的决心，同时改变了想要让欧比旺剃掉胡子的想法。  
  
从那天起，阿纳金也继承了那条‘要主动替师傅承担这些无福消受的事情’的规矩，也开始向那些赞美欧比旺容貌的人宣扬‘绝地的外貌是不重要的’。  
  
至于他自己，如果被团团围住的人是阿纳金，自然也就没什么无福消受或是外貌不重要这回事了。  
  
  
END

 

 

 

 

 

4.【星球大战】然而（QO/隐AO）短完  
  
OOC警告警告警告  
  
作者是伪粉 不可深究 不可考据 毫无逻辑可言  
  
  
  
“I loved you.”  
“I hate you.”  
  
  
欧比旺从噩梦中睁开眼睛，熟悉的学徒房天花板，空气中流动的原力似乎受到噩梦的影响紊乱无序。闭上眼调整自己的呼吸，那双血红的双眼挥之不去，梦中那撕裂般的痛苦这么真实这么深刻，让人窒息。  
  
“怎么了欧比旺？”温柔的声音在耳畔响起，温暖的大手拭去额头的冷汗，“放松，告诉我梦到了什么？”  
  
扭过有些僵硬的脖子，对上蓝灰色让人安心沉醉的双眸，欧比旺轻轻摇了摇头，“奎刚师傅，我不记得了。”  
  
从床上支起上半身，奎刚似乎感觉到了不对劲，抓住了徒弟的双手，上面满是他自己的指甲掐出的斑斑血迹，“没事了，只是一个梦，未来是流动的，无论你梦到是怎样的场景，我会和你一起面对，我的徒弟。”这是他的徒弟连着第三个晚上做噩梦了，实在担心的奎刚今夜陪在了欧比旺身边，希望能让他安心些。  
  
“师傅，奎刚，”在奎刚轻柔的亲吻他的额头时，欧比旺急切的说道，“我爱你。”就好像如果错过现在，这句话他将再也没有机会说出口。  
  
奎刚诧异的看向徒弟微红的眼眶，那双永远都那么纯真的眼睛里此刻写满了痛苦挣扎绝望和无助，他的男孩儿需要安慰，他的男孩儿需要他。“我知道，我知道的，欧比旺。”再一次落下的唇吻去了滑过眼角落下的泪。  
  
“我需要你，请不要离开。”欧比旺紧紧抓住奎刚的肩膀，原力在警告他，危险，危险，就好像有一双猩红的眼睛在窥视这里的一切。  
  
欧比旺越发恐慌的埋进奎刚的胸膛，“不要离开我，奎刚，别留下我一个人面对这些。”  
  
  
  
  
  
转瞬即逝的多年后，已经成为绝地大师的欧比旺完成任务返回科洛桑，这次的任务让他整整瘦掉了五斤，然而欧比旺还是有些高兴的，毕竟，当一个人的任务十次里有八次是复杂难缠的外交协调时，顺利完成一个体力劳动就成了一种变相放松。  
  
通讯录的蜂鸣让正在小憩的欧比旺振奋了精神，迅速整理了自己的头发和已经初见雏形的胡络腮，打开了通讯。  
  
“恭喜你顺利完成这次任务，肯诺比大师。”全息影像里是盘腿坐在椅子里一本正经的奎刚。  
  
挑了挑眉，欧比旺笑道，“金大师过奖了，听说金大师才是刚完成塔图因的艰巨任务刚回来没几天。”  
  
奎刚忍不住笑了起来，欧比旺如此怀念这样的笑容，以至于他觉得自己的眼眶发酸，“欧比旺，”奎刚只是喊他的名字，便可以让他忘记一切伤痛，“我很高兴你平安归来。”  
  
“我也是，奎刚。”  
  
“绝地委员会通知我明天上午八点参加你的任务报告会议。”奎刚单手撑着头用一种极为随意的坐姿看向通讯器那头的欧比旺。  
  
“但是？”欧比旺摸了摸自己的胡子。  
  
奎刚只是笑而不语。  
  
“好吧，我想我的穿梭艇机长应该可以理解一位绝地武士突然有了加急任务，必须在今晚赶回科洛桑的情况吧。”  
  
得到了满意的结果，奎刚点了点头，“此外，等你回来后我必须和你讨论下这次我从塔图因带回来的一个孩子的教育问题，”奎刚看上去有一丝烦恼，“赶在明天温杜大师告状之前。”  
  
欧比旺在心中叹了口气，果然是又闯祸了。“师傅，你又干了什么让温杜大师极度不赞同的事了？”  
  
奎刚耸耸肩，“不用担心我的徒弟，原力告诉我，那孩子是和你有缘分。”  
  
欧比旺一瞬间感到汗毛直立，一种说不清的感觉在拉扯着他，原力混乱着向他发出警告，危险，危险，危险。一滴冷汗沿着他的鬓脚滑入脖颈没入衣领，一阵晕眩砸向欧比旺，就像有一双灼热的视线黏在他的身上，无法摆脱。  
  
“欧比旺，你还好吗？”奎刚关切的声音将欧比旺的思绪拉回原处。  
  
欧比旺看到奎刚皱起了眉，“温杜大师的担忧也是我所忧心的，况且昆兰和我说的是，委员会已经做出了决定。”  
  
“但他们还没有宣布，欧比旺，如果你可以站在我这边赞同我的观点，至少尤达大师一定会重新考虑的。”  
  
“奎刚，”年轻的绝地大师扶住了额头，“尤达大师并不会因为我的观点就改变他的看法。”  
  
“他当然会，他为了让我收你为徒，可是用了很多作弊手段，”奎刚陷入了一段又一段回忆中，“先例比比皆是。”  
  
“我会试着说服尤达大师让那个孩子留在绝地圣殿，但是我不会做他的师傅，只有这件事我无法答应。”  
  
奎刚知道现在他的欧比旺不会再让步了，于是他点了点头，不再逼迫，“无论如何，感谢你，欧比旺，我很想念你，等你回来。”  
  
欧比旺的心底流淌过一股温暖，“我也是，Master，我也很想念你。”  
  
“是否真的想念我，晚上我们会知道的，肯诺比大师。”  
  
欧比旺瞬间烧着了脸  
  
“May the force be with you.”  
  
“May the force be with you.”  
  
关掉通讯器后欧比旺回到他的临时床铺，想要闭上眼休息会儿，然而，空气变得越发的稀薄，脖子上明显的压迫感渐渐收紧，他发现自己无法呼吸，原力在漩涡中尖叫着警示，勉强睁开沉重的眼皮，近在咫尺愤怒的猩红双眼让欧比旺的心好似再一次被生生扒开般的剧痛起来。  
  
  
而上一次有这种生无可恋的痛苦，还是在奎刚倒在自己的怀里，永远闭上眼睛的时候……  
  
原力啊，欧比旺因为缺氧涨红的脸庞上流过泪水，“阿纳金……”  
  
他想起了，在被自己堕入黑暗面的徒弟囚禁的第十九天，阿纳金给他戴上了一个奇怪的项圈之后，欧比旺无法抵御睡意沉沉的睡去。所以一切都只是梦吗？所以最终，他还是只能失去奎刚，无法拯救阿纳金，无法和命运抗争吗？  
  
  
  
‘原力啊，就这样把我也带走吧……’欧比旺失去意识前最后一次向原力诉说自己的愿望。  
  
  
  
  
END

 


End file.
